Towers of Midnight/Chapter 40
Summary : Perrin Aybara wakes feeling grief for the loss of Hopper. Faile Aybara tries to comfort him by stating that he destroyed the Dreamspike. Perrin still can't help but feel that something is still wrong. Perrin calls over Gerard Arganda and Bertain Gallenne and they study a map of where a possible ambush could be set up along the Jehannah Road. Arganda points to the heights above where an old riverbed runs along. There are also some old ruins along this path. Sulin is sent through a Gateway to check on where the Whitecloaks have set up camp. Perrin goes to the forge and relieves Aemin. He begins to hammer out some horseshoes. After completing them he sets his sights on a more difficult task, although he is unsure on what that may be. Fager Neald offers to keep the forge at a constant temperature. Perrin begins to beat three pieces of metal together. Jur Grady notes that Neald is doing something strange with the One Power. Neald then asks the six Wise Ones, Grady and Masuri Sokawa to Link with him. During the forging process Perrin reflects on his life and how its changed. He still doesn't feel like a leader and has asked nobody to ever follow him. Perrin finally realizes that he is creating a massive hammer. He bangs a leaping wolf on the side of the new hammer with one last blow of his old hammer. The leaping wolf looks like Hopper. Perrin turns to find a massive crowd watching him. Neald and the rest of the circle all fall to the ground exhausted. Perrin asks Wil al'Seen to find him the Wolf-Head Banner. Perrin tells the crowd that he never asked for them to follow them, but he will now accept their oaths and become their leader. He asks Wil to raise the wolfhead banner and to never take it down. Perrin promises Faile that he no longer complain about his responsibility. Perrin asks what Neald had done and Neald is not sure but says that it felt right. Perrin asks for what He who soars is in the Old Tongue. Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron replies Mah'alleinir and Perrin decides to name his hammer this. Perrin realizes that his army has been herded like sheep and that the area that Arganda and Gallenne pointed to would in-fact be the perfect place for an ambush. He sends orders to the Asha'man to create a Gateway for the entire army to travel through as quietly and as quickly as possible. Perrin leaves behind his old blacksmith hammer and now leads with the hammer of a king. : Faile reflects on how magnificent Perrin looked making Mah'alleinir. Berelain tells Faile that it has been many centuries since a Power-wrought weapon has been made. She deduces that Neald must have the Talent for it. Berelain wonders if he can make more of these weapons in time for Tarmon Gai'don. She then asks Faile if she can intercede with Perrin's plan. Faile is confused. Berelain tells her that Perrin is setting up a perfect ambush for the Children of the Light. Again Faile is stunned at how little Berelain understands of Perrin's character. Faile replies that Berelain and Perrin would be a terrible match. Berelain believes she was promised to Perrin by Rand when they were both placed together on this mission. Berelain only wants to hold ties to the Dragon Reborn so as to keep Mayene independent. Faile wonders out loud what advantages Galadedrid Damodred would bring. Berelain replies that he is half-brother to Queen Elayne Trakand of Andor. There would be a link if Rand married Elayne. Again Berelain asks Faile to help her intercede on Perrin's plan. : The army rides unified for the first time, wolf-head banner flying above all others. Perrin struggles with being Lord Perrin. He speaks to Elyas Machera on finally finding his balance between the wolf and the man. As the men pass through the gateway they salute Perrin, proud of their lord and his connection to wolves. Elyas takes his leave from Perrin. He is planning to go with the wolves for the Last Hunt. : Galad is woken by Trom. Scouts have reported that Aybara's army has appeared above their camp. Galad sends the message to get all men dressed inside their tents and not alert the enemy that they are aware of their presence. Galad is shocked that his choices have led him to this point now, probably dead before the Last Battle. Jaret Byar enters and accuses Galad of leading them to their death. Galad decides his best strategy is to drive his pikemen up the slope. Shields are of the upmost importance. : Perrin orders Faile, Berelain and Alliandre Maritha Kigarin to the back of the army. Berelain begs Perrin not to attack. For some reason Perrin is focused on the road down the Jehannah rather than on the Whitecloak camp. Gaul reports that the Whitecloaks are aware Perrin's army has arrived. The Whitecloaks burst from their tents running for their horses. Perrin orders his archers ready. Next he orders Bertain Gallenne and Gerard Arganda to ready the cavalry to sweep in front of the archers. Berelain begins to panic. Perrin is confused as keeping Galad alive is the reason why he is here. Jur Grady calls out he can sense men channeling. Out of the fog down below Trollocs]] begin to emerge. Neald and Grady send forward a ball of light. It illuminates an entire army of Trollocs and Myrddraal. Perrin orders his archers to fire. Characters *Perrin Aybara *Faile Aybara *Gaul *Alliandre Maritha Kigarin *Berelain Paendrag *Elyas Machera *Wil al'Seen *Jon Ayellin *Grayor Frenn Two Rivers soldier *Gerard Arganda *Bertain Gallenne *Hirshanin probably Ghealdanin soldier *Aemin *Jur Grady *Fager Neald *Sulin *All six Wise Ones in Perrin's group *Masuri Sokawa *Jori Congar *Azi al'Thone *Stepper *Galad Damodred *Trom *Jaret Byar *Daylight Referenced *Slayer *Hopper *Rand al'Thor *Dannil Lewin *Elayne Trakand *Noam *Aram *Morgase Trakand *Lothair Mantelar Places *Whitebridge *Ghealdan along the Jehannah Road Referenced *Tear *Manetheren *Lugard *Andor *Mayene *Jehannah Items *''Mah'alleinir''